High School Expedition through Sexuality
by ParaJewel
Summary: Danny explores his sexuality, and discovers frightening results. And, where does the mayor come into this?  Pompous Pep MxM SEX SCENES


It was an accident. I was just exploring my sexuality. I hadn't meant to.

While I was busy trying to think up excuses for myself, I had to find excuses for others at school. Mr. Lancer seemed worried when I came into class limping with each step, and whimpering slightly when I sat down. I had never thought anything that felt so good, would hurt so bad the morning after. Flashes of my sin weaved in and out of my mind.

_ He pulled the strange object out of the desk. It was smooth, and flesh-like, but was made of a synthetic substance. He grabbed the small package that had found it's way underneath the object. He tore open the wrapping with shaking hands. Nothing could stop him now. He was going to try. He hadn't told anyone of his curiosities. He didn't even want to put the question in the sex box at school. Dash and his buddies would recognize his handwriting.. Nothing was safe. He could never tell anyone until he was sure they would accept him._

I was pulled out of the dreamlike state when Mr. Lancer placed a paper in front of me. A test we had taken the day before. At the top it said "F. See me for detention." I groaned and let my head fall and hit the desk. I didn't hear any other complaints, so I knew I had been the only one to fail. Ghost hunting was taking a huge toll on my school performance. If I wanted to graduate on time, I'd have to find someone else to ghost hunt for me. 'Or,' I thought. 'Find a way to lock the ghost portal for good.'

I felt a strange feeling in my lower stomach. Craving. I was craving sex again. Ever since I first...

_He pressed the strange object to his anus. He could tell it wouldn't go in easily, but even just the pressing made his heart race. He pulled away with some disappointment, and placed the condom at the tip of the object. He slid the condom down, when it was in place, he put the object at his entrance once more. Careful to stay quiet he started pushing._

"Mr. Fenton. Care to share what is so important that you can't pay attention in class?" I shot up and saw Mr. Lancer looking down upon me in heavy irritation. I felt my face go red, and my craving wriggle it's way down.

"I- I need to use the bathroom, and was trying to wait for your lecture to be over." It was a less embarrassing answer than 'I was remembering the time I stuck a dildo in my ass'. I was amazed when he bought it and even handed me the bathroom pass. 'Maybe I could... No! Not at school' I hit myself mentally. That would never work. I took the pass and quickly limped out of the room. I headed for the bathroom, homing to calm myself down a bit before heading back to class.

_He gasped in ecstasy as the object managed to force it's way inside him. It hurt a lot more than he was expecting, but he kept pushing. He felt his whole body shake as he hit his prostate, sending adrenaline and pleasure in waves through his body. He used his other hand to touch one of his already hard nipples. He moaned, feeling the shivers of delight ricochet and amplify as they crossed. Maybe he could imagine someone. It might feel better. He went through, imagining different people in his life, some feeling better than others, girls always trumped by the males, even the unattractive ones. _

That, I supposed was the time I realized I was gay. Anal sex felt immensely better than touching his dick did. I thought the men were more attractive before too. All in the course of a month, I realized my tastes had changed from Paulina, to Dash. At least, it had in a figurative sense. I didn't like either of them. As I entered the stall, I thought back to the man I had gotten the most reaction for.

_He shifted his thought curiously to the esteemed mayor of Amity Park. He felt a strange pang in his stomach, and the shivers got more frequent. He felt himself thrust in harder, getting closer to orgasm. His breath became shaky, and heated. His mind grew foggy with pleasure. _

I stared at the door . My heart was beating against my chest, and a slight erection had formed in my pants. My throat felt dry, and my legs felt weak. I had to get back to class. I let out a heavy sigh, cursing when my breath became cold quickly, indicating a ghost was near. I transformed, cursing my costume when my erection became more noticeable. I flew around school invisible, looking for the nuisance.

As I snuck back into class, and saw that we had been given work time. I even heard Mr. Lancer wonder where I had gone. When I never found the ghost, I simply changed back into my usual form outside the door. I handed Lancer the pass, and took my seat. The class went by slower than usual, and I didn't think it would ever end. Finally the bell rang and I felt a sudden dread. I couldn't leave. I still had detention. Once more my head slammed into the desk. I just wanted to go home. I sat staring at the wall for a good ten minutes before I heard Mr. Lancer gasp with awe. I looked up and instantly wished I hadn't failed the test. Mr. Lancer was excitedly talking with my arch nemesis, my current crush, and Amity Parks current mayor, Vlad Masters.

"Oh, Danny? Yes, he had detention because he failed a test. Why did you want to see him?" Mr. Lancer seemed suspicious that the mayor wanted to see little ol' me. I wasn't. I was suspicious of his reasoning. I glared at him, and blushed, feeling my heart flutter a few inches. Since when was wanting him inside me so much like a... high school girl crush?

I saw him turn and look at me, with that horrid smile he would always give me. Fake, and scheming. Suddenly my heart plummeted in fear. I wouldn't be able to fight back...

"Well, Daniel. Your parents have invited me over for the night, and asked me to pick you up from school. I have talked with Mr. Lancer and he is allowing me to take you out of detention early. Now, come along, Little Badger." He waved me to follow, making me feel like nothing more than a dog to him. I shot a look at Mr. Lancer as I passed, and he seemed confused as to why the mayor was calling me "Little Badger".

I followed Vlad silently to the limo. When he opened the door I looked at the inside cautiously. He must have gotten impatient after a minute, because he pushed me in. He took the seat next to me and shut the door. We rode down the street in silence, neither of us saying a word. As we neared me house, I couldn't stand it anymore.

" What are you planing?" He only smirked at me. "Seriously! Just tell me! I'll find out one way or another!"

"Getting on your mother's good side. You have nothing to worry about. Killing Jack is more trouble than it's worth. Especially as the mayor." He seemed confident that I would believe him. I glared more, and decided to leave the subject alone. I didn't need any more reminders that the person I... Lusted for wanted my mom.

* * *

><p>LOL I FELT LIKE WRITING BAD SNIPS OF PORN. The result is this. I dunno if I wanna continue it. o3o It's one of those 'wtfwhydidIwritethisshit?' kinda stories. If I did continue it it would be a lot less lighthearted than "Badger and the beast" which btw has a chapter in labor at this very moment. That one however, has a drama filled chapter that I'm like "asfghjkl- DRAMA GO AWAY". School had enough of it. :U So... maybe a week until that's up? owo I have a beach trip to refresh my brain on the 24th, and I went to the Portland Pride parade today. So that helps.<p>

Gosh, I write such formal porn. Orz I love oxymorons too much...

Anyway, Review please~ I want to know what you all think of my shitty smut scenes~


End file.
